Claude Patrick vs. James Wilks
The first round began and they touched gloves. Wilks landed an inside leg kick. Patrick replied with one. He blocked a front kick. Four thirty-five. Wilks landed an inside kick. Four fifteen as they clinched. Patrick had double underhooks. Four minutes. Patrick got a trip to half-guard. Wilks regained guard with three thirty-five and missed an omoplata. He landed a nice upkick. Patrick came back down to guard with a missed left elbow downwards. He landed a short one. Three fifteen. Patrick landed a left hand. Three minutes. Patrick stood and kicked the leg. He kicked the leg and ate a pair of upkicks to the body. Two thirty-five. Patrick spun down to side control. Two fifteen with a shoulder strike. Patrick mounted nicely. Two minutes. Patrick landed a left elbow. Patrick had a weird position from side control. One thirty-five. Patrick was looking towards a north-south choke. Patrick landed a left elbow and three left hands as Wilks regained guard. One fifteen. One minute. Wilks kept trying the upkick. Patrick went to one knee and went to half-guard. Thirty-five remaining. Patrick landed a left hand (cut) and a left elbow and another and another and Wilks was bloodied up. Fifteen. Patrick mounted. He landed a right and a left and another left and another. The first round ended. Wilks was cut under the right eye. "You're fucking killing him," they told Patrick. The second round began and they touched gloves. Wilks landed an inside leg kick. Patrick blocked a front kick. Patrick landed a leg kick. They clinched. FOur thirty-five as Wilks kneed the body and the leg. Wilks kneed the leg and again. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Wilks defended a trip. Patrick kneed the thigh. Three thirty-five. The crowd sang. Wilks stuffed a double and they broke. Patrick landed a left hand back to the clinch and a big left elbow inside. Three fifteen. Patrick kneed the thigh. Patrick got a trip to guard with three minutes. Wilks missed another omoplata, he locked up a triangle and lost it. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen left. Two minutes as Patrick stood. He kicked the leg. Patrick came down to guard again. One thirty-five. Wilks landed three heelkicks to the buttocks. A loud boooo. More boos coming. One fifteen. Wilks missed another omoplata and landed a big upkick and turtled up. One minute as he retained half-guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Boos slightly. The second round ended. The third round began. Patrick blocked a high kick. Wilks checked an inside kick and they clinched. Wilks kneed the thigh. Four thirty-five. Wilks kneed to the thigh. Wilks kneed the body. Four fifteen. Patrick got a trip to guard. Four minutes. Wilks active from the bottom with hammerfists. He worked rubber guard briefly. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Patrick stood. Three minutes. Wilks went for a kneebar. Patrick turned out. He came down to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Patrick landed a pair of short left elbows. Two fifteen. Patrick passed to side control. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Wilks regained the butterflies. Patrick landed a left elbow. Patrick defended a sweep and Wilks closed the guard and ate a left elbow. One fifteen. One minute. Patrick landed a left hand. Wilks's cut was open again. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Patrick defended another omoplata. The third round ended to boos. Wilks shrugged at the crowd. Patrick stayed on his knees bowing. Patrick had the UD.